With Me
by Fib1123581321
Summary: 'She says "yes" and he says "I love you." It took them look enough.' Chuck and Blair marry in a hurry and spend five happy years together leading up to Dan and Serena's wedding. Post-season 6. One-shot.


_**Note:** This is just a short one-shot narrative following Chuck, Blair, and family. Post-finale up until the time of the flash-forward (five years later). Characters belong to "Gossip Girl" creators and song lyrics (in italics) belong to Sum 41. Thanks for reading, hope you love these two as much as I do, and please leave a review! All feedback is appreciated.**  
**_

_-Hailey_

* * *

**With Me**

_I don't want this moment to ever end,_

_Where everything's nothing without you._

_I wait here forever just to see you smile,_

'_Cause it's true – I am nothing without you._

Their wedding is rushed. They hear sirens coming closer and they ask Cyrus to speed things up, and they don't even say "I do." She says "yes" and he says "I love you." It took them look enough.

Their mothers – because yes, they _both_ have mothers now – follow them to the police station, but they don't have to stay long. The officers want Cyrus to shut up, too. They sit together the whole time, Chuck refusing to let go of Blair's hand. He tells her that he's sorry, but she says that she's not. The dress was perfect, with its sequins and sleeves, and she had her headband to match. The suit was perfect, with its ivory and ice, and he had his bowtie to match. Everything was perfect, and it would be forever.

Forever starts with a reception. The identity of Gossip Girl is finally revealed, but neither of them is thinking of Dan. Chuck is thinking of her and Blair is thinking of him, just as their thoughts have always been. They are exhausted by the night's end, Chuck half-lying on the Waldorf couch and addressing Blair, who is curled into his lap and chest where she has always fit, in whispers of "Mrs. Bass." Their family and friends surprise them with a last-minute gift before leaving the penthouse; it is Nate and Serena's idea to buy their best friends two tickets to Monte Carlo, and this time the private jet belongs to the NY Spectator.

They leave two hours later, Dorota running onto the airport tarmac with suitcases full of Blair's best lingerie. Serena is there, too, and this time she lets Blair go without any protest, but for a giant hug and the words, "I love you, B." Blair says back, "I love you too, S." and then boards the plane for her honeymoon.

They stay in the same hotel and the same room as the one Blair found Chuck in last spring. This time, there are no calls from Eleanor and no gambling with Jack. They've already won the lot. There are no pacts made and no deals broken. All bets are off. And when Chuck suggests that they should stop using protection, Blair asks him, "Are you sure?" and he answers with a kiss. Bart was never a good father, but Chuck will be a brilliant one. The only thing that makes them leave their oasis is the stick that turns pink beneath their two pairs of brown eyes, but on the way out, Chuck decides to expand his empire overseas. The new name for the hotel is The Empress.

When they return to New York, the only one they tell of the pregnancy is Monkey. Blair moves in to The Empire until their house is ready, and she spends months designing it while also promoting her new line. She still makes time to walk Monkey, though, because of course the dog is infatuated with his latest companion. And then there's all the time she makes for Chuck, who is admittedly just as busy as she is. Still, he refuses to call her whenever he can meet her in person, because she's never glowed more. By the end of the first trimester, they tell everyone and people are thrilled, and soon they move into the house that has a single office with two desks pushed together.

The house is blue everywhere you look, just like Blair's dress was on their perfect day. It is a fine establishment for two dictators of taste, filled with classic films and modern books, roleplaying costumes and soundproof duvets, and cupboards of champagne and macaroons. As fate would have it, the baby is a boy, and Blair knows as soon as Chuck holds him that Mr. Bass really is a man. _Her _man. The _best _man.

Blair decides to name the baby Henry, as in both Prince and King. She and Chuck take a year off of work (Serena and Georgina head Waldorf Designs, and it ends up restoring their long-lost friendship, while Jack takes over Bass Industries and has an excuse to move to New York), because they want to raise their son themselves. But business never leaves their minds, since as soon as her beautiful boy begins to walk, Blair starts developing her toddler line, and as soon as Henry speaks his first word, "Daddy," Chuck makes plans for the construction of a child-friendly hotel, complete with a nursery in every room.

Henry grows up too quickly, and so do all their friends. Jack and Georgina announce their engagement just after Henry's fourth birthday, bonding besties Milo and the mini Bass for life. Soon afterward, Dan and Serena marry in a wedding planned by Blair, and on the same day Chuck and Blair pay a morning visit to the hospital and hear their unborn daughter's heartbeat for the first time.

Their life together is rushed. They never stop and always speed things up, because they refuse to be boring. They always say "yes" and they always say "I love you," because together they can do anything. Time is the only enemy they have left, because no amount will ever be long enough.

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul._

_I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

_As I bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go._


End file.
